Harry and the Bad Fruit
by Jaelle17
Summary: ONESHOT. AU. Very first story ever, written by a young HP fan! Please R&R!


A/N: I, Herald Jacquelle, did not write this story. I am employed as a nanny, and one of my charges, a young girl of 9, has just discovered her interest in writing, and combining this with her love of Harry Potter, wrote her **_very first story_**. I told her when she began that I would post it here under my name, and she is quite excited at the prospect of reviews. Also, please note, this is an AU fic, comprising elements from several of the books.

Therefore, reviews are very welcome!

It should also go without saying (though I'll assume nothing and say it anyway) that flames, given that the author is nine and this is her first story, are rude, unnecessary, and unwanted. If you don't have something nice to say, please don't say anything at all.

* * *

**Harry and the Bad Fruit**

by Harry Potter Geek

One day a boy named Harry Potter received a letter to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry School. Then one day the Dursleys had a visitor at the fRont door, his name was Professor Dumbledore. Then Harry introduced his Uncle and Aunt to Dumbledore.

Then Dumbledore asked Harry if he wanted to go the wizard school, Harry accepted. When Harry got on the train he went to the only cabin that was empty. Then a boy with red hair asked Harry if he could sit with him, Harry said yes. Then the boy introduced himself he told Harry that he was Ron Weasley.

Then Harry replied, "I'm Harry Potter."

Then Ron answered, "Wicked!"

When they got off the train the met a giant named Rubeus Hagrid. When they got inside the castle Harry and Ron bumped into a girl named Hermione. Harry introduced himself and Ron.

Hermione replied, "Cool!"

Then they got sorted into the four houses, their names were Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in the same house, Gryffindor. When they got in the common room Harry, Ron and Hermione all wanted to become friends. So they all agreed. The next day Harry met his first arch enemy. His name was Malfoy.

Malfoy was an evil little weirdo. Then one day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch carrying a bowl of fruit. He called Hermione a mudblood this made Harry really mad so he tried to make Malfoy die using his wand but he accidentally hit the bowl of fruit instead of Malfoy.

So the fruit came alive and started chasing him but Harry didn't know there was a game of Quidditch going on so he got hit in the head with a bludger. When Harry woke up he was in the hospital wing, the nurses told Harry he had been hit by a bludger. When Harry was better he ran into the bowl of fruit, so the fruit chased him through the whole Hogwarts property.

Then Harry tried to find Ron and tell him what happened. When Harry found Ron he told him about everything. Then Ron told Hermione. Then one day Harry met Malfoy and chased him all around the school grounds. Then when Harry bumped into Hermione he asked her how to make inanimate objects go back to there inanimate form, she didn't know.

The next day Harry went to Care of Magical Creatures Class taught by Rubeus Hagrid they learned about hippogriffs.

The hippogriff's name was Buckbeak. Hagrid asked everybody if they wanted to pet the hippogriff, everybody stood back but Harry like he was frozen.

"Good job!" said Hagrid.

Harry noticed he was in the spotlight then Ron pushed him forwards and urged him on.

So Harry went up and Hagrid told Harry to bow. If Buckbeak bowed back, Harry could pet him if not he would kill him. So Harry bowed and Buckbeak bowed back, so Harry petted him and then Hagrid told Harry that he could ride Buckbeak . So up Harry flew. It was fascinating! Then a few minutes later Harry landed back on the ground.

"How was it?" asked Hagrid.

"Great!" responded Harry.

After class was over, Harry went to find Malfoy and tell him to stop calling Hermione a mudblood. Where he found Malfoy was quite unusual, he was in the boys' bathroom. Then Harry chased Malfoy into the boy's prefect bathroom. Then Malfoy fell into the huge tub. When Malfoy got out of the tub he was soaking wet. Then Malfoy came out of the tub and chased Harry around the school grounds.

Then Malfoy told on Harry to the headmaster the headmaster said it was ok because Harry was mad. Then Professor McGonagall said there was going to be a ball called "Yuletide Ball." So one day Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to go to the ball with him. She said yes.

The night before the ball, Ron asked Parvati Patil to go to the ball and she said yes.

Then when the ball was going, Harry couldn't find Hermione and then noticed she was with Malfoy, so Harry was really upset so he wouldn't talk to her at all. Then when Harry was the only one left he thought he heard voices but nobody was there so then he went looking. The voices turned out to be the bad fruit. So the fruit chased him all around the great hall.

Then he went to his common room and was safe. The next few days passed and Harry was still mad at Hermione. Then one day in Defense Against the Dark Arts they had a very hard quiz. And Harry was stuck on a problem, and then to Harry's surprise Hermione gave him the answer by showing him her paper. When the test was over and they were out of the classroom Harry told Hermione thanks.

Then Harry asked Malfoy why he danced with Hermione and he said, "I love her and she loves me!"

Then the school year was over. And they were packing.

So they said bye and left. But the fruit followed Harry home but got smashed by a car and that was the end of the fruit.

The end!


End file.
